


Sorry, Daddy

by honeyhurts



Series: Yes, Daddy [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Dom Spencer Reid, Dom/sub, F/M, Jealous Spencer Reid, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyhurts/pseuds/honeyhurts
Summary: Spencer upsets (Y/N).(Y/N) upsets Spencer.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Yes, Daddy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917643
Comments: 17
Kudos: 210
Collections: Daddy Spencer Reid





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is dedicated to all of you who have been such sweethearts in the comments and who have taken he time to read this. I feel like we're all in a little club.  
> Remember to show yourself the same kindness you show others! You can't spend what you don't have, so show yourself some love. And if you can't seem to do it, I've got plenty for you.  
> All my love xx

“(Y/N), wake up!”

(Y/N) jerked awake, her heart racing at the sudden disruption. Her eyes quickly scanned her surroundings, finding herself in Spencer Reid’s bedroom…

...And VERY naked.

She didn’t have much time to feel embarrassed about her immodesty. Spencer was moving about the room at a speed she had never seen him move.

“We overslept, and if we don’t get going soon, we’re going to be late for work.”

Fuck. 

(Y/N) scrambled out of bed and rushed to the living room to find her clothing. She found her dress discarded in a heap on the floor. She quickly slipped it over her head and was squeezing herself into her heels when Spencer’s voice rang out from his bedroom.

“Where the hell are my pants?”

“Out here!” she answered, plucking them from the couch and tossing them to him as he exited the bedroom. He caught them gracefully and eyed her.

“You’re… wearing that to work?”

(Y/N) scoffed. “No, I’m gonna run by my apartment, but I can’t leave your place naked now can I?”

Spencer smirked. “You could.”

She rolled her eyes. “Pervert.”

He let out a loud, booming laugh. “You better get going then.” He pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “See you at the office.”

(Y/N)’s stomach was tingling as she smiled. She grabbed her keys, almost to the door when Spencer called out again.

“Thanks for staying the night.”

She didn’t have enough time to dissect that and what he meant, so she left with a simple, “No problem,” instead.

\---------------------------------------

(Y/N) rushed through the doors to the bullpen with only minutes to spare. Emily cast her a quick look, a smirk on her face.

“Late night, huh?”

(Y/N) blushed, and caught the dirty wink Spencer threw her from his seat at his desk. JJ was perched on Emily’s and was quick to join in on the banter.

“Is that where you disappeared to at the club?”

(Y/N)’s ears were burning, but she was thankfully saved from responding by Penelope floating into the room in all of her whimsy. 

“Hello my little doves! How are we today?”

“Hungover,” Derek groaned from his desk, head buried in his hands. Penelope giggled.

“You doing okay over here, Macho Man?”

Morgan sighed. “I’ve got a headache from hell, how do you think I feel?”

“Easy there, she was just asking,” Emily quickly defended. Realizing his mistake, Derek sighed and grabbed a hold of Garcia’s hand.

“I’m sorry, babygirl.”

“All is forgiven, my sweet prince. Have you asked Reid for Advil. He carries some with him.”

Morgan leveled the tall man with an incredulous look. “Do you really do that?”

Spencer nodded. “You never know when a headache is gonna sneak up on you. You know, headaches are one of the most common symptoms found-”

“Pretty boy,” Morgan interjected with a sigh. “I’ll just take the Advil, please.”

Spencer rolled his eyes, already digging into his pocket before fishing something out.

Not Advil.

Panties.

(Y/N)’s panties.

The lace was curled around Reid’s fingers, and his eyes widened in realization. Fuck. He was in the same pants he had been in last night.

He’d slipped her underwear into his pocket.

Fuck fuck fuck.

The whole team had fallen into silence, completely shocked at the sight of Reid- REID of all people- with a fist full of black lace. 

Penelope was the first to break. “So… the Advil?”

Seemingly shaken from his daze, Spencer handed over the little single pack. Another moment passed before he hastily shoved the panties back into his pocket. JJ choked at the sight.

“Are we not going to address that?”

Penelope’s response was immediate. “I don’t want to know. I just… I don’t want to know.”

The tension in the room was tangible, and (Y/N) could feel her chest seizing. God, this was mortifying. And they didn’t even know they were hers.

Right?

No one met said anything else. Hotch came to their rescue after a painfully awkward silence that seemed to stretch on forever.

“We have a case.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you kidding me, Spencer?” (Y/N) whisper-yelled as they walked down the tarmac towards the jet. They had a case in Maryland that required immediate attention, and everyone was too busy going over the case details to think too far into Spencer’s slip-up.

Thank God.

Reid scoffed, suddenly defensive. “I’m sorry! I forgot about them! And I was running late! You’re the one who didn’t notice she was missing underwear!”

“Don’t try to pin this on me!” she snapped. They were ascending the stairs now, their conversation turning to whispers. “You fucked up, not me!”

“Whatever,” he muttered.

They moved down the aisle, sitting separately to avoid bickering any further. (Y/N) took a spot next to Emily, and pulled a case file to review. She had managed to go through a page and a half of it before Prentiss turned in her chair to face her.

“You remember my birthday party a few months ago? When we did a girl’s night sleepover?” she asked lightly.

(Y/N) smiled. “I remember the BEGINNING of it. Not a whole lot after the wine started flowing.”

Prentiss, laughed, but it was short. Unlike her. “Do you remember Truth or Dare?”

(Y/N) shifted now, feeling uneasy for some inexplicable reason. “Yeah, of course. You dared me to give Penelope a lap dance.”

“Right,” Emily chuckled. “And you really went for it. Even did a strip tease to go along with it.” Her tone was shifting. “JJ had complimented you on how nice your ass looked in your panties.” She paused. “Black panties. Lace, more specifically.”

Oh.

Oh, god.

(Y/N)’s breath caught and she stared back at Emily in panic. The dark-haired woman continued.

“You even came into work late today. Which is very unlike you.But then I thought, ‘No. I’m reading too far into it.’ You were only a few minutes later than usual, and I was just being ridiculous,” she watched (Y/N) carefully, like a hawk watches prey. “But I remembered who drove you home last night. Who VOLUNTEERED to drive you home.”

(Y/N) couldn’t speak. She could only gape at Emily in terror. 

Prentiss barrelled on. “And I know for a fact that Spencer would have to drive out of his way to drop you off at home. So, why don’t we cut the bullshit and you tell me what happened last night?”

“I-” sh couldn’t get the words out, no matter how hard she tried. “Please don’t say anything,” she forced out.

Emily smiled, cool and satisfied. “I’m watching you, kid”

\--------------------------------------------------------

They were at the local police station, wrapped around a large table. The team had made some leeway in the case within the first few days, and local PD had a suspect in custody shortly after that. They were ready to head back to Quantico, but the weather had other ideas. The jet had been grounded until further notice, so celebratory dinner consisted of cheap takeout and the meeting room roundtable. The team had spent the night laughing and exchanging stories from the past few days, the panty incident forgotten.

Well…

Almost forgotten.

“So, Pretty Boy. You gonna tell us about your new special lady?” Morgan piped up.

Spencer’s cheeks burned, and no one seemed to notice (Y/N) turning the same shade of crimson. He cast his eyes down, suddenly fascinated by his shrimp fried rice. “Nothing to tell.”

“Oh, really? Because she must be pretty special for you to have taken a souvenir,” Derek pressed. 

Emily cast a quick and subtle glance at (Y/N), and she crossed her fingers that no one else connected the dots the way she had. 

Spencer cleared his throat. “I suppose she is.”

Now (Y/N)’s cheeks burned from bashfulness. It was silly, to get this worked up over a small comment. But she couldn’t ignore the pull in her stomach at his words.

Derek whistled. “Tell us about her then. What’s she like?”

Reid seemed to genuinely consider this for a moment. “Smart,” he decided firmly, not elaborating any further.

(Y/N) almost snorted. Coming from Mr. 187, that felt like a compliment. Morgan, however, was not satisfied.

“You gotta give us more than that.”

Spencer smiled, a barely-there lift to his lips. “I’d prefer to keep the rest private, thank you.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say.”

Conversation continued on easily, and no one pushed the subject any further. The night went on like usual.

Until Hotch trailed in.

“I’ve managed to get us a few hotel rooms. Start buddying up.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

Emily Prentiss was an absolute shit.

It began with Hotch and Derek. Hotch normally roomed with Rossi, but he had stayed back in Virginia for a family matter. So Derek volunteered to be his bunk buddy for the night.

(Y/N) had opened her mouth to give her two cents when Emily had cut her off. “I’ll bunk with JJ. (Y/N) snores too much.”

Her head snapped towards Emily, a clear and vivid confusion clouding her gaze. Emily only nodded behind her, gesturing subtly to Spencer standing behind her. 

The team broke off into cars to make the short drive to the hotel. The elevator ride was pleasant and then they were on their floor. The pairs split off, and Spencer unlocked the door to their room, dropping his bag to the floor. He spun on his heel to face (Y/N) as she shut the door behind her.

“You don’t snore.”

(Y/N) rolled her eyes. “I know.”

She could see Spencer piece it together, frowning at her when it clicked. “Does she know?”

“She figured it out. But she won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

Spencer nodded. “Alright?”

She stared at him. “‘Alright’? That’s it?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

(Y/N) stared at him in disbelief. “You’re okay with her knowing?”

“I don’t care who knows.”

Well…

That was unexpected.

She stepped forward lightly. “You don’t?”

Reid looked at her confused now. “You mean, do I mind if people know that I can have you whenever I want?” He pretended to think. “No, I can’t say that I do.”

Oh.

“Whenever you want, huh?” (Y/N) teased, approaching him more confidently now. 

He responded with a flirty smile, his hands coming up to grab her waist. “Yes,” he responded simply.

“Prove it.”


	2. Chapter 2

“On your knees.”

Spencer had barely broken a sweat making her submit. (Y/N) dropped to the floor quickly while he undid the belt on his pants. “You look so beautiful just like this,” he teased while pushing his pants down his thighs, along with his boxers. His already erect cock sprung free, and (Y/N) sighed at the sight of it.

Spencer was big, way bigger than any previous partners she had taken. 

Not that she was complaining.

“Perfect, obedient little slut.”

His hand was stroking her cheek, and she leaned into it contentedly. Spencer noticed immediately. 

“You like it when I compliment you?”

She nodded, pushing her cheek further into his palm. Spencer squeezed her jaw now, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

“Use your words, baby.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Hmm,” he hummed, threading his fingers through her hair. “Good girl.”

Spencer’s hands reached for his cock, beginning to stroke it when a knock sounded through the room. His eyes widened comically, and he scrambled to pull his pants back on. (Y/N) jumped to her feet and willed the blush in her cheeks to retreat before opening the door to reveal Derek.

“Hey babydoll. Is Pretty Boy still awake?”

Spencer had perched on one of the beds, making a show of casually reading some book he had plucked off the nightstand.

The Bible.

How fitting.

He cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’m still up. Everything okay?”

Morgan seemed unsuspicious of his behavior and continued. “Yeah just wanted to know if you guys were interested in watching a movie? I can’t sleep and JJ’s room has a nice tv so we figured we’d have a team movie night. You in?” 

(Y/N) and Spencer exchanged a brief look before the latter answered for them. “Uh, yeah. Sure, sounds fun.”

Derek escorted them down the hall to JJ and Emily’s shared room, not bothering to knock before letting himself in. The girls had set up a cozy spot for everyone to lounge and even went through the trouble of hunting down popcorn. 

“The hotel pay-per-view only has ‘Forrest Gump’ or ‘The Little Rascals’,” Emily shared with a pout.

Morgan chuckled, grabbing for popcorn and plopping down in front of the tv. “So either way, somebody’s gonna spend the night in tears?” he asked with a pointed stare towards (Y/N) who only rolled her eyes in return.

“Well,” JJ began, casting a strange glance towards Emily. “There is _one_ other option.”

Emily sighed exasperatedly, clearly already tired of whatever JJ was insinuating. Spencer chimed in.

“Well whatever it is, it’s gotta be better than our other options.”

Emily leveled him with a flat stare. “Oh yeah? _Anything?_ You mean it, Reid?”

Spencer swallowed, looking to JJ’s laughing smile before stuttering, “Uh, yeah?”

JJ raised her arms in a little victory dance. “‘Fifty Shades’ it is!”

(Y/N) choked. “Huh?”

Emily sighed. “The ‘adult’ section has ‘Fifty Shades of Grey’. And JJ is hellbent on watching it.”

The blonde laughed, already scrolling through the titles to find their film. “Oh come on. It’ll be fun! It’s not like it’s actual porn.”

God.

Everyone had settled in fairly quickly, and (Y/N) went to seat herself by Emily when Derek caught her wrist.

“Ah, ah, ah. Where are you going? I need my movie buddy, babygirl.”

(Y/N) laughed and plopped down. She didn’t miss the way Spencer shuffled over to be closer to her with a frown. 

Jealous.

She pulled a blanket over her lap and held it up to allow him in. “You want some?”

Spencer was still frowning, but he scooted into her side and allowed her to encompass him with the blanket. Morgan was watching them with a laugh.

“Moving in on my girl, Pretty Boy?” Derek leaned in to mock-whisper. “Baby, he already has a girl. Don’t let him put the moves on you.”

“I don’t ‘have’ anyone,” Spencer defended.

And ouch, that kinda hurt. 

Derek whistled. “I don’t know about that. What about ‘panties girl’?”

“That was nothing.”

Double ouch.

(Y/N) frowned. She knew they hadn’t had the “talk”, but she figured they were more than _nothing._

Derek and Spencer went back and forth about it for a little bit longer, but she had tuned them out. 

The movie had already started, about ten minutes in. JJ was completely wrapped up in the story, and Emily looked bored. From what (Y/N) could tell, the plot was pretty standard.

Until about thirty minutes later.

The movie had gotten quite hot and heavy. Emily finally seemed to be interested, though she had made it a game to profile all the characters, much to JJ’s annoyance.

Derek had taken to commenting through the sex scenes with the occasional “alright then” and “oh damn”. Spencer seemed incredibly bored (or at least pretended to be).

(Y/N) was still thinking about his comment.

Nothing? _Nothing?_

Surely what they had wasn’t _nothing._

Morgan had cued in on her silence, but completely misinterpreted it. “Getting all hot and bothered, little lady?”

She forced out a laugh, not wanting to bring down the mood. “Hm, not at all.”

“Oh, yeah? This doesn’t get you going?” Derek teased with a gesture to the screen. (Y/N) felt her mood genuinely lift at the banter.

She hummed. “That’s nothing,” she answered, her stomach sinking at that word.

Nothing.

“Oh, so you’re a freak?” Derek laughed, effectively pulling her out of her haze. Emily had glanced at them, curiosity painted on her features.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

It was the wrong thing to say.

She knew it, too. She knew it from the way Spencer immediately went stiff beside her. She wanted to turn and apologize, but remembered where she was and who she was with. But the look on Emily’s face when she glanced at him told her enough.

He was pissed. 

His brow was furrowed angrily, and his jaw had a stern set to it. Her arms erupted in goosebumps at the way his eyes burned into hers. His jaw ticked, and then his focus was turned back to the tv without another glance at (Y/N) throughout the rest of the movie.

Everyone had agreed to call it a night once the credits rolled, deciding to get sleep before their flight back home. They bid each other goodnight and went their separate ways.

The walk back to Spencer and (Y/N)’s room was painfully quiet. The silence lingered even as the door shut behind them. 

(Y/N) stood by the door, unsure of how to act. Should she apologize? What would she be apologizing for?

She sighed. “Spencer, I-”

“Shut up.”

Well.

That wasn’t the reaction she was expecting. 

Spencer pulled at his pants, discarding himself of clothing quickly. He sat down on the bead and rested his back against the headboard. 

“Stand at the end of the bed.”

(Y/N) let her feet carry her to follow his orders, though her confusion still lingered. Spencer began to palm himself over his boxers as she stood before him.

“I’m going to cum, and you’re not,” he began. “You are not allowed to touch me. Or yourself. This is a punishment, and you will not get a reward out of it.”

Right. Because this is what they were. Fuck buddies who didn’t talk about their problems. Casual sex, nothing more.

Nothing.

_Nothing._

If this was the distraction Spencer wanted, then fine.

“Yes, Daddy.”

He threw his head back with a groan, and (Y/N) couldn’t deny the way it sent heat straight to her core. Spencer pulled at the waistband of his boxers to unsheath his cock, lying against his stomach. He began to stroke himself, immediately setting a brutal pace.

“Bad girl, flirting with Morgan right in front of me.”

She flinched at the bite in his words. “I wasn’t flirting with-”

“I didn’t give you permission to speak.”

(Y/N)’s mouth shut. 

Spencer eyed her closely, noting her obedience. “Kneel on the bed. Hands behind your back.”

Her knees sunk into the sheets immediately. She held her hands together behind her back and watched as his pace increased.

“Good girl.”

She couldn’t help it when she moaned, and she became entranced by the way Spencer’s jaw tightened at the sound. She could tell he was close from the way his hand ran through his hair and sweat collected on his temple. He leveled her with a hard look.

“Say you’re sorry.”

She swallowed, eyes glued to the way he was pleasuring himself. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“Say it won’t happen again.”

“It won’t happen again.”

His voice was cracking now, almost a growl as he neared his end. 

“Tell me you’re mine.”

Her eyes flew up to meet his, noting the desperation in his stare.

“I’m yours.”

Spencer groaned, watching her mouth as she said it and gritting his teeth.

“Again.”

“I’m yours.”

“Again.”

“I’m yours, Daddy.”

And with that, he came, spurting over his fist with a stifled shout. He stroked himself through it and (Y/N) took in the sight of him undone.

Perfect.

He had no more finished before he was on her, pinning her to the bed and pulling her shorts down. Startled, she threaded her hand through his curls.

“I thought-”

“I want to see you cum while you tell me I own you.”

And wow.

That could be arranged.

Spencer made quick work of her undergarments, tossing them aside carelessly. He was at her core instantly, licking at her clit like a man starved. His fingers dug into the flesh of her thighs hard enough to bruise while her hands pulled at his hair.

“Fuck,” (Y/N) moaned brokenly. She covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle her whines, but it was useless. Spencer was moaning into her now, watching her with hooded eyes.

“Look at you, completely falling apart. Do you like knowing the rest of the team is right down the hall and could catch us at any moment? Do you, slut?”

His fingers joined his mouth and (Y/N)’s back arched obscenely.

“Answer me,” he demanded with a curl of his fingers.

“Yes!”

His hand reached up, palming at one of her breasts before drawing back and striking it. A sharp ‘smack’ filled the air and (Y/N) wailed.

“Please,” she begged uselessly.

“Please?”

Her breath was coming out in quick short pants that rattled her chest. “Please fuck me.”

“Only good girls get what they ask for,” he growled against her center, making her even wetter if possible. “You’re going to take this, and be grateful.”

“Yes, Daddy,” she whined.

(Y/N)’s breasts were red and sensitive after his assault and her thighs were shaking against his hands.

“I’m gonna cum. Please let me cum,” her voice cracked.

Spencer’s fingers moved inside of her faster, his tongue matching their pace. “Who do you belong to?”

“You,” she wailed, coming closer and closer to the edge.

“Say it.”

Her back arched,. “I belong to you, Daddy.”

“Cum.”

Her body followed his words as her legs shook with the force of her orgasm. Pleasure coursed through her at a blinding speed and the burning in her core was overwhelming. Spencer pulled her through it slowly. When she came down, he pulled her close to his chest, and pulled the blanket over them.

“Let’s go to bed. We’ve got a flight tomorrow.”

She wordlessly agreed, but couldn’t rest. Even as Spencer’s soft snores filled the air, she was still wide awake as her mind paced.

No matter what Spencer said…

This couldn’t be _nothing._


End file.
